One Eye
by Hyper Hamster Hippie
Summary: A tale of inhumanity and purity in machines.


Written under the influence of Disturbed's music, especially Shout 2000 and Devour.  
  
Thunder roared throughout the forest of skyscrapers. Two titans dueling. No one was actually sure why, but why had ceased to be important a long time ago. Just get out and survive. Out of the smoking ruins of a shadowy figure glided, the handle of a gigantic bazooka gripped in one hand, an energy blade gleaming in the other. Its single glowing eye rotated quickly, its cold gaze taking in the surrounding destruction without any trace of emotion. Silent as it came it drifted back to its hiding place within the burned out city.  
Moments later, a bulky giant barreled past it, engines all out. The one with the lone eye watched its passing, calm and calculating. Suddenly and swiftly it moved, like an uncoiling viper. In one smooth motion it braught its instrument of destruction up and fired. The block it was hovering over bucked and heaved. The giant turned as the shell slammed into its head. Angry sparks showered the city as the liberated remains of the machine's sensors flew into a nearby building, exploding into flame. The blind bull rushed at its mutilater, glowing with hellfire. The one eye was unblinking as doom rushed closer, closer. Just when impact seemed inevitable it boosted straight up into the sky, firing a singled shell below it. The bull was hit square on in the neck, consumed by a growing fireball. One Eye drifted through the darkened steel gray sky as the broken Earth below it reddened.  
Settling down in a less damaged district, One Eye was accosted by a pair of tanks, painted fiery orange like the burning city behind them. An echoing salvo obliterated one, and the whoosh of air around a flying blade erased the other from the broken landscape.  
Unseen by One Eye and its fallen adversaries, another was perched like some oversized gargoyle on the spire of a crumbling tower. His eyes glowed red as he watched the city consumed by violent decay. The linear cannon that lay on his shoulders eagerly lifted towards One Eye, hungry to purify the city of this scourge. Pure blue flames erupted from his back as he took off into the storm cloud over the dying city.  
A raven rose on the upwinds and glided down gracefully, through the aura surrounding the city, coming to rest on a gutter not far from One Eyes current enemy. A single massive figure blocked out the flames behind it, casting its shadow over the ruined cars and skeletons scattering the street below. One hand clenched flamethrower shaped like a dragons head, the other carried a howitzer in its size of a sedan hand.  
One Eye studied it, found its weak point, and hammered remorslessly. Like a hurricane came the storm of shells, the air so thick with fire and smoke and sparks all was lost in the chaos.  
Far above, the purgers eyes combed the madness, gave it shape and form. A ball of energy gathered in the linear cannons barrel, hanging for a moment over a deep abyss, then suddenly fell with evergrowing speed.  
One Eye was focused, like an oversharpened blade, on the destruction of its opponent. The massive bulk, formerly intimidating, was now a hollowed out shell. Its fierce eyes were now dulled, its steel trap grip relaxed. One Eye paused, as if some vague whistling of the wind above it had given sign of its impending doom. Its lonely eye whizzed upward, taking in the gigantic energy ball streaming down like a holy meteor to cleanse the city of the blood and anarchy.  
The energy ate the city alive, inside out, cannibalized itself. The avenger drifted out of the sky, weary of his prey. Dust blew in a cold, uncaring wind. Quietly he touched down, studied the devastation. Something rattled. Dust and debris exploded before him, One Eye rose from a hidden catacomb, deep enough to lead to hell.  
The purifier flew backwords, crushed concrete swirling around it like a cloak. One Eye stared at him unmoving, waiting, almost taunting. His cannon glowed menacingly in the failing light. One Eye slowly floated towards him, blade ready.  
They circled each other slowly, neither showing signs of excitement nor anger nor anxiety. They're hearts were as cold as the wind, had they blood in them it would have been ice. Death surrounded them. The moon rose and still they watched and waited. In the half darkness the avengers horns gleamed like twin blades, waiting to taste flesh.  
One Eye moved so quickly it was as if it had just appeared before its enemy, blade flashing in a downward slash. he boosted back, the blade slamming into the dirt, drilling a deep hole. One Eye boosted upward as a hastily prepared energy ball enlarged the hole into a small canyon. The purifier charged One Eye, still portraying no emotion at all. Blade met blade, the air tingled, and sparks flew down into the barren and buried streets, lighting bonfires where they fell.  
Two titans dancing in the dark. No one knew why they were dancing. No one was left to know. Dawn came over the ruins. The Eastern wind chanted a mourning tune over the mass graves. In the middle of the city's remains two giants stood, forever locked in a death embrace.  
  
The purifier/avenger/whatever is a machine, I just found it less confusing to refer to it as a him. 


End file.
